


Closer Together

by ehxia



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tags Are Hard, Very Much In Love, just girls in love, namivivi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehxia/pseuds/ehxia
Summary: A few instances of Vivi and Nami trying to, subtly (and sometimes not so subtly), get closer to each other during their travels together.
Relationships: Nami & Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Closer Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first namivivi fic AND it's the first time I've written a fic like this (of just snippets of scenes) !! had a really fun time writing them, so most definitely will do more in the future !!

******I.** _On route to Drum Island_

Nami had come down with a horrible fever during their travels. Since the crew didn't have a doctor yet, everyone on board tried their best to find ways to help her out. Vivi, however, was the one who was always right by Nami's side the entire time.

The one thing Nami had difficulty with while being bedridden was, honestly, just personal hygiene. It was Vivi who noticed this when, one morning, Nami was trying to reach for her hairbrush but didn't even have the strength to run it through her hair. Without hesitation, Vivi grabbed it gently from Nami's hand and told her to relax, that she would be able to help.

Even with her mind being fuzzy from the fever, and her other senses being out of wack, she was still able to notice how Vivi seemed to be...extra close. While she gently brushed her hair, Nami could feel Vivi's breath, could feel the warmth radiating off her body, and, maybe it was the fever making her hear things but, she could've sworn she could hear Vivi's heart beating. It seemed really loud for some reason, but then again, it was probably just Nami's mind playing tricks on her.

  
  


**II.** _During the voyage to Alabasta_

Three days until they reached Alabasta. It seemed so far away still, but those three days would surely come about in a flash. Nami tried to not think too much about what could happen when they arrive...and she really tried to avoid thinking about what was going to happen after they accomplish their goal. The thought of Vivi staying in Alabasta and, in turn, leaving the crew just made her heart ache too much. 

"Nami!" 

Vivi's voice distracted her from those, rather, unforgiving thoughts. Hearing that voice made her heart skip a beat. They were both leaning against the railing on the deck, enjoying the sea breeze and the smell of sea salt in the air. 

"Are you okay? Your face seemed to be getting a bit dark," Vivi said, a slight worrying tone in her voice.

Though they'd only known each other for a short period of time, Nami was always so surprised at how Vivi could easily read her. She thought her poker face was always on point. But this...this girl. She could easily see through that.

Nami, not wanting to bring up those negative thoughts, decided to try and lighten the mood. 

She turned slightly and moved a little closer to Vivi, so their faces were just inches apart. "You like staring at my face, don't you?" She smirked teasingly. 

Vivi's face immediately turned pink in, what Nami assumed was, embarrassment, and she seemed to be scrambling for words.

"I, uh, I wasn't staring!" Viv stammered, cheeks turning into an even deeper shade of pink. "I...I just happened to glance...briefly."

 _How adorable._ She never could get tired of how downright cute Vivi could be.

Nami's hand found Vivi's, and she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay, I enjoy _glancing briefly_ at your face too," Nami winked.

  
  


**III.** _Camping during one of their nights in Alabasta_

Whether it was because of the cold, or because her mind would not stop racing, Vivi just could not fall asleep. She must've been tossing and turning for what felt like hours. Finally, she decided to give up and she quietly got up, making sure to tiptoe around the others, not wanting to wake them up. 

Not far from where they set up camp there was a large rock, with enough space for her to sit on. The perfect spot to organize her thoughts and, hopefully, get tired enough to go to sleep. 

She thought did a few breathing exercises that Chopper had taught her, to help with easing her mind a little. And relax her body. Her mind began wandering again, however; thinking about what could possibly happen to not only herself, but her father...and her new friends...and Nami. She looked up at the stars, trying to see if she could get distracted by their glimmering light. 

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" 

The voice startled her and she turned and saw Nami standing nearby, wrapped in a blanket, sleepily rubbing her eyes. 

"You didn't need to get up, Nami. I'm okay! You can go back to sleep," Vivi tried to sound reassuring, but judging by Nami's face, it was apparent she wasn't very convincing.

Nami moved over to the rock and sat next to Vivi, opening her blanket up so they both could keep warm. Their shoulders brushed softly against each other, making Vivi immediately feel warmer already. 

"So," Nami said while trying to suppress a yawn. "What's keeping you awake?"

“I think the right question would be, what _isn’t_ keeping me awake…”

“Vivi…” There was a hint of concern in her tone and Vivi knew better than to continue beating around the bush.  
  
She decided to just let all her worries out--how she was scared for her father, how she wasn’t sure if they could even win, how she was worried for her people. What would happen if they couldn't win? And if they did win, what would happen after that? Would she still be part of the crew? Or would they go their own ways? It was like a dam burst, words just kept pouring out of her mouth and Nami just simply sat there and took it all in. She listened with patience and nodded and, though Nami was visibly tired, Vivi never once felt she was being ignored.   
  
Talking her worries out loud made her feel more at ease--her mind didn’t feel like it was trying to run a marathon anymore and her body was finally feeling sleepy. She turned and looked at Nami, who was smiling softly. That smile...it could cure anything for Vivi.  
  
“Can I hug you?” Vivi asked gently.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Nami laughed lovingly, “You don’t need to ask. Ever.”  
  
Without hesitation, they embraced each other, Vivi resting her head on Nami’s shoulder. The warmth from the blanket couldn’t even compare to the warmth she was feeling now. Moments like these made her feel there was nothing in the world that could bring her down.   
  
“Thank you, Nami.”  
  
Nami pulled away from their hug and placed a light kiss on Vivi’s forehead. 

“You also don’t need to thank me either. But...you’re welcome, Vivi. We'll be okay! And we will figure things out as they come.”

_Oh...what did I do to deserve her?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!!  
> comments are soooo appreciated !!! give me ideas for future namivivi fics too if u want ^^
> 
> (hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/traffyIaw) btw)


End file.
